


I Can Fake it Better Than You

by walking_travesty



Series: Four AM Rush [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Failing, Hook-Up, M/M, Moving On, blind dates, fuckboys, i have no idea what else to say here so oops, trying to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I am so sorry for leaving you guys on a ledge of so long?? <br/>I hope you enjoy?</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Can Fake it Better Than You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am so sorry for leaving you guys on a ledge of so long??   
> I hope you enjoy?

Liam has no control over what happens once he steps into Harry’s room. He’s showered, shaved, and styled against his will.

“I feel very violated right now.” Liam grumbles, sitting down on Harry’s bed to tie his shoes.

“Whine all you want, Leemo,” Harry sing-songs, “But you look hot, I would fuck you if I didn’t know you.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Liam says, trying to decide on whether he should be offended or not. He stands up, buttoning the last button on his shirt.

“I just got a text from Niall, he’s on his way up!” Harry says happily, Liam sighs, heavily, looking at himself in the mirror. His hair is in this ridiculous quiff that Harry insisted would be “delicious” on him. He wants nothing more than to strip down into nothing but his boxers and crawl into his bed and never resurface again.

“Liam! Niall’s here!” Harry yells down the hall. Liam has the urge to jump out the window, but he doesn’t want to die just yet. Liam really doesn’t want to do this, but he promised Harry that he’d try to not to be a recluse for the rest of his life, so might as well get this out of the way. Liam is not at all surprised that Niall is gorgeous. Harry always had an eye for “Man Candy” as he put it.

“Liam, this is Niall.” Harry says, his voice higher than usual. Niall was shorter than him, which Liam found endearing. It was a change from Zayn, who was the same height as him even though he argued (many times) that he was taller.

“Uh, Hey.” Liam says, doing the best he could to be cheerful. The boy’s smile is radiant and filled with joy, Liam could feel the positivity coming off of him in waves.

“Hi Liam.” He says, his blue eyes focusing solely on Liam. Liam didn’t know if this was going to work, but he prayed to whatever god was out there that it did.

==

Niall is wonderful and Liam is already hooked.

Liam is about to cry with how hard he’s been laughing all evening. “You did not do that.” Liam chuckles, laying his chin on his folded hands. Niall laughs loud and tinkling, nodding fervently as tries to take a sip of his beer.

“I did, I really put on a dress and crashed my uncle’s wedding,” He laughs, his feet sliding closer to Liam’s under the table. Liam notices, his cheeks going red, “But I was piss drunk, wouldn’t have done it sober.” He adds, taking a bold move as he hooks his ankles around Liam’s. Liam laughs, suddenly feeling shy.

Later that night, when Niall invited him back to his place, he goes with it; caught up in lust, joy, and alcohol buzzing in his system. Liam fucks Niall, slowly and sensually, leaving the two boys high off of each other’s presence afterwards.

He only thinks about Zayn once.

==

“Zayn, you have to stop obsessing over this.” Louis says softly, putting a hand on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn shakes it off, his fingers tapping rapidly on his phone.

 

_Liam please call me back or something, we need to talk._

_\---- Zayn_

“I need to make this right.” Zayn sighs, throwing his phone onto the spot next to him on the couch.

“You’ve said that for the last three days, love,” Louis says, “and I’m sorry to be the bringer of bad news, but I think he doesn’t want to talk to you, at least not anytime soon.” Zayn’s heart drops at that, anxiety creeping up the base of his spine. He shakes his head, grabbing his jacket as he stands up.

“I’m going to get some fresh air.” He says hurriedly, he walks past Louis to the front door, the guilt and anxiety mixing into one as it drags behind him like a shadow.

==

When Zayn is outside, the late autumn air hitting him like a freight train keeping him alert and his mind racing, he hears a familiar laugh. He first thinks that he’s gone mad, but then he hears it again and then talking. “You’re such a knob!” He hears, Liam, say. He tries not to sprint towards the voice, but he does quicken his pace, walking as fast as he could. When he turns the corner, he’s relieved to see that it’s actually Liam, but his heart sinks when he sees the blonde standing next to him. They don’t see him at first, but Zayn can clearly see that they are in some sort of-thing. Liam has his fingers wrapped around the other boy’s and then the blonde is leaning up to kiss Liam, sweet and intimate and Zayn’s heart practically falls out of his chest. Liam kisses him back, his muscular arms wrapping around the paler boy’s waist. Zayn didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, he could only stare and realize how much he’s fucked this whole thing up.

“Zayn?” He hears Liam call, causing his body to be shocked back into use.

“Hi, Liam.” Zayn says quietly, turning around to walk the way he came. He turns to see Liam one last time, and Liam’s still staring at him, eyes holding a great deal of sadness. Zayn turns his head quickly, his mind playing the image of Liam kissing another man repeatedly. Zayn knows he has nobody to blame but himself, it would be _so_ much easier to blame it on some other poor lad, but he knew that he had to face what he had down. He crosses the street into an alley, a shortcut to his apartment building that was still a couple blocks away; he hears footsteps behind him, and that makes him speed up in pace.

“Wait!” Zayn hears, but he ignores it, too wrapped up in his own misery. “For fuck’s sake, wait!” He hears again, louder this time. Zayn stops in his tracks, gulping around the large lump in his throat. He turns around and he wants to cry when he sees Liam walking closer to him, his brown eyes wide and innocent.

“We need to talk.” Zayn says quickly, ignoring the urge to jump into Liam’s arms. Liam just sighs, nodding slowly after. He steps closer to Zayn, eyeing him as if her were a wild animal. He puts his hands into the pockets of his jacket, titling his head to the side.

“Yea, yea we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again I'm really sorry for going on a mini hiatus. I already had this chapter written out, I just never posted it until now oops.   
> I have a good portion of chapter nine written so I will hopefully post in the next coming weeks! Also I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I made up for it in chapter nine!   
> Thank you for reading!   
> Kudos are appreciated   
> Comments (good or bad) are welcomed  
> Suggestions are welcomed as well!


End file.
